Second Chances
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon loved the notion of two people so in love that the best thing they could do was promise their hearts to each other for eternity. Her experience taught her that promises made in the house of God weren't necessarily kept. Some loving couples fell out of love. Some significant others lost their significance. Some spouses broke their vows.


**A/N** **:** This fic is based on madampresidentroslin's post on Tumblr about Sharon and Provenza dancing in Shandy's wedding.

* * *

Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor loved weddings since she was a child. There was something about the sight of a bride walking down the aisle that always brought tears of excitement to her eyes, and the amorous vows exchanged by the happy couple that made her skin tingle. She loved the notion of two people so in love that the best thing they could do was promise their hearts to each other for eternity. Her experience taught her that promises made in the house of God weren't necessarily kept. Some loving couples fell out of love. Some significant others lost their significance. Some spouses broke their vows. She always hated to admit that it all happened to her.

When Andy asked for her hand in marriage, several months ago, she felt the need to flee. Even though she loved him deeply, the memories of everything that went wrong with her first marriage flooded her and drowned the happiness of that moment. She felt choked, and her hand shook in Andy's. It took her several days to open up to him about her fears and concerns, and he listened to her intently, with an understanding look in his eyes. When she asked for time to consider his proposal, he smiled warmly and nodded. It took her a whole month of mulling and pondering of her past, present and future before she finally slid the engagement ring down her finger.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed with him across the dance floor, in their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, she couldn't help but feel lucky. Second chances were rare in her world, and Andy has given her plenty of those. The first one was the chance to experience a loving relationship again, an opportunity she never considered until he came along. The second was his patience, the option to think things over and process them in her own time. Andy's ability to understand the emotions that were involved in her decision making and accept them as they were always astounded her. Jack has never given her that kind of respect, and the gesture was almost foreign to her.

The ending notes of the song brought her out of her reverie, and she pulled away from Andy, as the wedding guests began flooding the dance floor. The song was a fast one, and Sharon made a half-hearted attempt to keep up with it before she excused herself and left the reception hall under the claim that she needed to powder her nose. The cold night air that met her skin as soon as she stepped onto the hotel's balcony was a welcome distraction. She sighed and leaned against the railing, staring into the darkness.

"A bride who's sad on her wedding day is not a pleasant sight," a voice startled her. She let out a sigh before turning to her lieutenant.

"I'm not sad," she responded.

"You shouldn't be," Provenza said and took a sip of his beer. "You just married a great man."

"I know," Sharon smiled.

"So where's your sense of occasion?" he asked and leaned against the banister by her side.

"You know this feeling you get when you realize you've made a huge mistake?" Sharon asked.

"I hope you're not talking about this wedding." The worried expression that spread across Provenza's face didn't escape Sharon.

"No, it's something I've done before the wedding, actually," Sharon said. She looked at her lieutenant who was listening attentively. "I made Andy wait. Every time he wanted us to progress in our relationship, I stalled." Her eyes were full of unshed tears, and she turned away in a futile attempt to hide them. "I've wasted so much time."

"You didn't waste anything, Captain. Andy rushes into things, and you like to think them over. Maybe you bought time whenever you had to take big steps in your relationship, but you bought it for the both of you, not just for yourself," Provenza pointed out.

"Maybe," Sharon let the word roll on her tongue. "Marriage seemed like a scary thing, you know?"

"I'm not scared of marriage. I've done it six times!" Provenza's comment made Sharon snort-laugh.

"I am. The moment Andy asked me to marry him, I knew it was what I wanted, but I couldn't say yes, not right away," she explained. "Up until the moment I said 'I do,' I was terrified that I might be making a mistake."

"Sharon, the only mistake you've done that's related to marriage is taking Jack for a husband," Provenza said. Sharon let out a choked sound that was something between a wail and a giggle. Provenza figured it was probably a little bit of both. Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, he started wiping the bottle's mouth before handing it to Sharon. She accepted it and brought the bottle to her mouth, taking a long sip before she returned it to him.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said as she watched him taking a sip from his beer before wiping the spout again and giving it back to her.

"Well, it wasn't," he grouched. "Captain," he began.

"It's Sharon, Lieutenant. We're at a wedding, no need to use rank."

"Then you can call me Louie," he said. "But only in private." Sharon took a sip of the beer and then nodded to him.

"You were saying?" she inquired.

"I admire Andy sometimes. He has a lot of courage," Provenza said. "And so do you. The two of you are a good fit." He paused and looked at her as she took another sip of the beer before shaking the bottle and shrugging her shoulders apologetically when she realized it was empty. "I wasn't supposed to be your friend, but somehow that happened, and if he ever hurts you, I will make sure to kick his ass. And if you ever hurt him…"

"You'll kick mine?" Sharon quirked an eyebrow, daring him to say the words.

"Just don't hurt each other. You both deserve some happiness in your old age," Provenza said.

"We are not old!" Sharon patted his shoulder.

"You are, but you won't admit it," he grinned, and Sharon pouted, slowly letting the edges of her lips curve up in a smile.

"I'm doing it again now," she said. "I'm keeping him waiting again."

"Well, he may have to wait a little longer, because I get this dance," Provenza offered her his hand, and with a silly smirk the might have been a result of the beer, she followed him back into the hall. A 60's classic ballad was playing, and Provenza turned to her and smiled.

"Thank God, finally a song I can recognize!" he called out as they began slow dancing. Sharon smiled as she caught Andy's gaze over Provenza's shoulder. His brown eyes were full of emotion as he danced with Nicole.

"She's beautiful," she silently mouthed to him.

"So are you," he mouthed back and winked at her.

"Ye Gods, the two of you always flirt," Provenza groaned as he spun her around.

"Are you jealous, Louie?" Sharon teased him as she swatted his shoulder again.

"I said you could call me that in private," he mumbled.

"Nobody heard," she smirked, and when he twirled her again, she found Andy standing in front of her.

"I heard," he teased his best friend and took Sharon's hand. "Mind if I cut your dance short?"

"You already have," Provenza muttered and placed his hand on top of Sharon and Andy's joined hands. "Take care of each other, or I'll make your lives hell on earth," he said before going off to look for Patrice.

"I would take that seriously if I were you," Sharon said and let Andy lead her in dance across the floor. As they swayed, Sharon rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, holding his hand tightly. "You know, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she said, her voice soft and thick with emotion.

"You already are," Andy replied and felt her lips on his almost immediately. Through their closed eyes, they could see the flashes from a camera that captured the passionate kiss that sealed a promise they vowed never to break. A promise to stop the waiting and start living. After all, that was what weddings were all about, and Sharon O'Dwyer Flynn loved weddings.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
